


Call Me (By My Title)

by ASadWeeGhostie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Car Sex, Chains, Chocolate, Collars, Dancing, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Kissing, Lawyers, Light BDSM, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Submissive!Inuyasha, Tags May Change, The boys have a gross conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadWeeGhostie/pseuds/ASadWeeGhostie
Summary: Her fingers lift his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. Her blood red lips split over sharp white teeth, but the moment she put her hands on him he was one hundred percent erect. His cock presses against his zipper almost painfully and a blush spreads across his face rapidly as he tries to stutter an excuse that doesn’t even make it past the first word, “M-M-Miss Higur-,”“I think that’s all you should call me from now on,” there is a wicked glint in her eye, like she knows his erection is practically tenting his trousers and nearly smacking against the top of his desk. Her perfume clouds his head, making him stupid and dizzy. He leans closer to her, lost in the honey brown spikes at the centre of the iris, “Princess, has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Call Me (By My Title)

**Author's Note:**

> The boys have a bit of a gross conversation about Kagome's sexual behaviour in the bedroom. If you would like to avoid it, skip from, "Miroku smoothly cuts in," to "The snap of heels,"

His favourite moment is at 3pm every friday. At 2.55pm, he checks his tie, runs his fingers through his hair and makes sure there is no food in his teeth in the reflective surface of his desk and then pops a mint in his mouth. He always wears his nicest suit (the one his brother bought him when he first joined Naraku’s firm) and puts on his nicest cologne in the hope that she’s gonna look at him for the five seconds she strolls past his desk to the main conference room. He smooths down the flyaways that have escaped from the half up bun he quickly did this morning, combing through the rest of the silver strands to make sure it’s neat.

The best part of Inuyasha’s week is Kagome Higurashi. She’s always so polite, perfect in her dress hair and manners...but she’s funny. She’s clever, mean and bitchy and he loves the subtle moments when he gets to sit next to her in meetings and take notes and minutes. She often leans over with snarky comments, more than once having Naraku glare at them with his teeth clenched and fists curled on the ornate burgundy rosewood table. 

Inuyasha would absolutely risk it all for a foul mouthed, curvy, rude and insanely intelligent lawyer. He’s whipped, and he knows it. But he also knows, she is completely out of his league. She is worth more than the diamonds around her neck and he is barely anything. He’s just a twenty year old, still figuring out his life and works as a receptionist for Naraku. Who constantly fights with his brother about his life choices so far. And she’s thirty seven, a senior partner at the law firm Inuyasha slaves away as a personal assistant to the OTHER senior partner for, trying desperately to get into law school to be able to be a lawyer just like her (even if he’s not really sure but it doesn’t matter). She’s all curvy, a soft tummy and full hips that swing when she walks. A sharp tongue and sharper mean nails. Inuyasha has been head over heels since...since the first time she smiled at him and asked his name. 

She can eviscerate a man with only words in less than five seconds, then smile so sweetly like she didn’t just ruin their entire life moments ago. Someone called her a bitch once and before he could even interject she cut them down to their deepest insecurities. But the truth is, she’s not a bitch even if people may think that. Miss Higurashi is the 

He stands when she enters, a love sick puppy that makes Kouga roll his eyes and Miroku laugh where they can see from across the way. But it’s all worth it for the smile that practically splits Ka-Miss Higurashi’s face when she exits the elevator in a pair of high heels that click with every step she takes. Bright silver and sparkly, the light from the floor to ceiling windows only reflects off them in dancing lights. Admittedly, that’s not what makes him dizzy, it’s the brightness of his smile she aims in his direction as she passes her green blazer over the desk. Her bright green skirt is sinfully tight over her thighs, cinching down into her knees and highlighting her hourglass figure. He’s not crude so he doesn’t stare, instead dreamily taking her coat as a waft of flowers follows the tinkling of her bracelets, managing a weak, “Good Afternoon, Miss Higurashi,”

“Good Afternoon, Inuyasha,” she winks at him whilst Miroku watches intensely from his cubicle. With a flick of her painted fingers, she waves to him as she enters the glass door of the conference room, one last click of her heels as she brightly greets Naraku before the door swings shut on his curt reply.

Sango doesn’t follow yet, instead standing in front of Inuyasha’s desk. Her black pinstripe suit is highlighted by her coral pink heels, strong hands resting on the desk. He grins at her, friendly and casual with the other lawyer’s assistant. He knows Sango also doubles as Miss Higurashi’s bodyguard, paid handsomely for the job and skillset. He’s fully aware that Sango could kick his ass so he always greets her with a friendly smile too.

Miroku’s eyes burn holes into them with pure jealousy, which makes Inuyasha lean across the desk a little further if only to wind up his friend a little further, “Sango, to what do I owe to the pleasure?”

Sango smiles, a private one like there’s a joke Inuyasha’s not privy to as she hands over a bright purple wrapped bar, white writing like piping on the front, ““From Miss Higurashi. She’s unable to talk today, but she hopes you enjoy the treat she brought you,”

Inuyasha waits for the swing of the glass door to close before he opens up the little bar, sweet wafts of chocolate tickling his nose. The scent of food brings the vultures of the office to his desk, both Kouga and Miroku practically pole vaulting their desks just to get to him. They squabble like children for a piece of the sweet before they agree to finally split it, six squares each.

Kouga watches the conference room, blue eyes narrowed. His long hair, tied up in a bun at the top of his head as he squares his broad shoulders, “Naraku’s not happy then,”

Inuyasha barely glances at his boss, never knowing the man to be happy in the first place, “Cause Miss Higurashi won’t budge on the reports. She never does,”

Kouga and Miroku both snap back to him again, identical grins stretching across their faces. Inuyasha’s stomach stinks, and he realises he’s made a mistake as they both lean in, “... _Miss Higurashi_?”

Fire creeps up his face, “Shut up. I’m being polite,”

“Call her Kagome, she’s not even here,” Kouga rolls his eyes, but chomps down on the chocolate like it’s offended him. Inuyasha knows it's the opposite; Kouga has a crush that almost rivals him in terms of affection. Whilst friends, there is always the unfortunate tension that Miss Higurashi always spends more time at Inuyasha’s desk than she does at Kouga’s...who’s the actual lawyer she’s supposed to be working with. 

Inuyasha doesn’t bother to hide his grin, if only to smart Kouga’s pride, “Miss Higurashi likes that I’m so polite. Where’s your gift, Kouga? Oh wait! You don’t have one, idiot,”

Kouga’s eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to retort, fists clenching on the glass desk before Miroku smoothly cuts in, “Do you think our Miss Higurashi is a screamer or boring in bed?” 

Inuyasha wants to smack Miroku for that, but Kouga does it first, disapproval written all over his face. Miroku hisses, rubbing his head as they watch Naraku shout at the unmoving object of Inuyasha’s affections. 

“I think you’re a sexual harassment claim waiting to happen,” Kouga retorts, ignoring the pout of Miroku. But he then glances to the glass conference room where Kagome is responding, calm as ever even as her brows pull together and Sango stands. Kouga takes a breath, “I think she takes what she wants, and you’re just lucky to be along for the ride,”

They both turn to Inuyasha, as if waiting for the deciding vote. Truth be told...he’s thought about that scenario so many times he’s pretty much got it planned out in his head as unlikely as it actually would be. Miss Higurashi would take charge, demand the best and give everything as good as she got. He has no doubts about how she’d use him, the praises rolling off her tongue as she takes her own pleasure knowing that her ecstasy is all he needs in order to be able to get off. He doesn’t even need to fuck her, just lapping at her core like it’s all he’ll ever need to survive. Hearing her call him a good boy as she comes over and over? That’d be heaven. But it’s completely unlikely, and he’s not about to share some of his most intimate fantasies with these two so instead he lies through his teeth.

“She’s a Pillow Princess,” he scoffs quietly, “Like you said, Miroku, all flash and no bang,”

The moment he finishes, there is the loud slam of the glass door. 

_Fuck._

The snap of heels is the only warning they have before the storm of a short woman descends upon them like she came from hell itself, Miss Higurashi. Her eyes sharpen like cut jewels, mouth slashed open as she grips Miroku by his tie and yanks him down so they’re level with each other. Quietly, quickly and with straight malice she hisses, “Miroku, if I EVER hear you talk this way about me or any other person in this office again I will ensure that you’re fired immediately and blacklisted at every other firm in this town. Actually, I’ll make sure it’s within this entire state,” her hand winds painfully tight and Miroku squeaks, redder than his silk square pocket, “Am I understood?”

Sango smirks at her feet, and her grin only gets wider as Miroku shoots a terrified look over Kagome’s shoulder to the woman just behind her.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he blurts out, stumbling when she finally lets go. He doesn’t even glance back at them, practically running a retreat down the hall. Which is when Kagome turns to him and he mentally says a small prayer for his being as he stares back at her. His stomach drops but his dick doesn’t get the message. Apparently he’s so in love with Miss Higarashi his adrenaline is channeling it into arousal...which is possibly the worst thing to ever happen because he can’t even stand to apologise to her profusely which is the only thing he should be doing in order to save his job but if he stands up a certain part of his anatomy is only going to make things worse and he doesn’t know how he’ll cope with the shame of that. He can handle losing his job for a rude comment...for having an inappropriate boner not so much.

“A Princess?” Miss Higurashi smirks at him, and his mouth goes dry. His gaze hits his knees, face scarlet, before he tries to desperately stutter out an apology but his throat sticks and the words just won’t come out.

Her fingers lift his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. Her blood red lips split over sharp white teeth, but the moment she put her hands on him he was one hundred percent erect. His cock presses against his zipper almost painfully and a blush spreads across his face rapidly as he tries to stutter an excuse that doesn’t even make it past the first word, “M-M-Miss Higur-,” 

“I think that’s all you should call me from now on,” there is a wicked glint in her eye, like she knows his erection is practically tenting his trousers and nearly smacking against the top of his desk. Her perfume clouds his head, making him stupid and dizzy. He leans closer to her, lost in the honey brown spikes at the centre of the iris, “ _Princess_ , has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

His tongue feels too big, mouth still impossibly dry. He swallows and nods, and she raises her eyebrow only further, “Well?”

Oh _fuck_ . Oh fuck she wants him to _say_ it. The humiliation burns on his cheeks as he closes his eyes, his dick only getting impossibly harder as he fists his fingers on his keyboard before he manages a soft, “Yes, _Princess_ ,”

“Good Boy,”

His eyes snap open to find her smiling at him, holding a piece of chocolate in her manicured fingers like it’s a treat for him being good. The world zeros into this moment, and he knows now that she _knows._ He’s never felt more needy than this moment, even as his whole boy screams it’s a trick he’s leaning forward, mouth open just enough for her to…

Her to...

His tongue brushes against her fingers and she takes a short inhale. His eyes dart back to her face and her cheeks are flushed, pupils blown wide like...like maybe she’s turned on. They stare at each other, chocolate melting on Inuyasha’s tongue as he debates asking if he’s in a dream or if this is actually reality granting him a blessing before it returns to the shit heap of his normal week. Her fingers rest on his lips, soft and smooth. He surprises himself when his tongue darts out to brush again against the tips, her breath hitching as she leans in a little closer, dark brown eyes practically black. Her own mouth parts, wetting her lips in almost anticipation as-

“Inuyasha,” Naraku barks, and they both jump.

“Don’t get your boxers in a bunch, Naraku,” Miss Higuarshi snaps, whipping her fingers away from Inuyasha as though she’s been burned. He swallows again, trying to rid his mouth of the sweetness as he desperately wills for his dick to go down faster than it currently is. Naraku’s entrance feels like a bucket of ice water, cooling Inuyasha’s passion. But Kagome...Miss Higurashi doesn’t look upset with him, instead furious at Naraku. But there is a high spot of colour on her cheeks, something Inuyasha assumes is just embarrassment at being caught. It suits her, the flush but he quickly finds an interest in his computer as she continues to snipe at Naraku, “I was just saying goodbye to my friend,”\

Naraku doesn’t hesitate to try to smack her down as he walks into his office from Inuyasha’s desk, “Of course. I hand feed all of my friends too. Get my coffee, Inuyasha,”

Inuyasha doesn’t bother to look up, instead pretending to type on his computer despite having no document open or even anything that needs typed. Fuck. The abject humiliation from his boss makes him want to crawl under his desk until-

“Inuyasha,”

“Yes, Miss Higurashi,” he’s still breathless, chocolate still strong on his tongue as he stares at her. He’s half out of his chair without realising, like he’s about to climb over the desk and fucking kiss her in the middle of his work place. He pretends he can’t see the shocked faces of his friends, nor the shouting of Naraku from his office about his coffee order.

She doesn’t turn from the elevator, her voice short and clipped, “I trust you will be attending the benefit on saturday? I know you planned it,”

He did actually plan it, but he’s surprised that she knows he did too. He answers quickly at the ding of the doors, words rushing out of him a quick whoosh. He’s still light headed, feeling drunk or like he’s been kissed, “Yes, Miss Kagome. I’ll be in attendance,”

“Just Kagome is fine, Inuyasha,” She turns back to him as the elevator door slowly closes. Her iris is almost swallowed by the largeness of her pupils as she stares at him in unmistakable, fire hot lust, “Or _Princess_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ONE SHOT, which has become 3 fucking chapters. I don't know when to stop. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are tags I should add, and if you want to be friends I'm on Twitter [@ASadWeeGhostie.](https://twitter.com/ASadWeeGhostie) Hope to see you there! Comments and Kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
